five_nights_at_sounder_studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Animatronics
FnaSS has 8 Animatronics, along 4 Hidden Characters each with their own look and way to keep them away. Calor Calor is located in the Living Quarters on Camera 10. The fire in the fireplace will slightly increase when the heater is on. To Keep Calor away, you must turn off the heater. If the heater is on for more than 20 seconds, your screwed. once you turn it off, and wait 10 seconds, she will return to her fire (Unless she is in your office). She will appear behind you and burn your office. You know when you've messed up when the screen turns orange tinted, and your office is on fire. Calor says nothing, and you cant really see what she looks like unless you look behind you, but you can hear her fire. She Comes out on any night Black Shadow Black Shadow is Located in the Back Room on Camera 14. She will slowly get up and head towards the vents if you dont watch her enough. She will move every 10 Seconds you don't look at her. If you dont look enough, she will go towards the vent near your office. She has no eyes, so you cant see her in the vent. Black Shadow makes no sound whatsoever, but you can see what she looks like on Camera 14. She is a broken down, Whitish Brownish Wolf Animatronic. She comes out on Night 4 - 6, Diamond Diamond is located in the Playroom, on Camera 3. He only moves when the heaters off. To keep diamond away, you must do the opposite of Calor, and turn on the heater. Every 3 Seconds the heaters off he changes position. he will move 4 times to you, and once hes moved his 4 times, and the door is not closed, he will kill you. If the heater turns on again, he will remain still for 8 seconds. you will know he is close when either, you see him in the door, or the screen turns light blue very slightly. Diamond makes sounds moving through the vent, and when the heater turns on, and he was in your door or in the vent, he will say "That was rude" in a demonic voice. You can see where he is and what he looks like on Cameras 3, 13, and your door. He will come out every night. (Except for Night 7) Angel Angel is located in the Playroom, on Camera 3. She will move around the left side of the Studio. Angel moves around the Playroom, Right Main Hall, and Showstage. To keep her away, you must look at her distorted face. you can only see her face in the Showstage, and behind you through the glass window. If she is in the Showstage or window, Stare at her for 8 seconds and she will go away. If you fail to look at her for 8 seconds, or not look at her at all for 5 seconds when shes behind you, she will kill you. Angel makes high heel sounds when walking, and she taps lightly on the window. If you get killed by her, she will say "Am I pretty now?" or "Do you still believe in god?". You see her face when shes behind you, or when she is directly in front of camera 1. Her face is droopy and distorted. She will come out Nights 2 - 6 Crystal Crystal is located in the Playroom, on Camera 3, However, you can only see her hand. She has no legs, and half a face, so she crawls around with her arms. Crystal moves around in a path Similar to Angels. She comes from the Playroom, into the Right Main Hall, Through the wall, and into your office. If she is anywhere in the building, you can click on her to make her return to her spot. When shes active, she moves every 2 seconds. When she is in your office, you have 4 seconds to click her. If you don't, your dead. Crystal makes very loud scraping sounds, so you know when shes active. She is missing half her face, and her legs. You can see her hand in the playroom, and her crawling around in Camera 2. She is active on Nights 4 - 6 Mega Sounder Mega Is Located on the Showstage. He moves almost everywhere. When he isnt on the showstage, he hangs from a rope tied around his neck, giving the impression he killed himself. Mega is seen Hanging on Cameras 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, and 12, and in front of your door. When he is not in the Showstage, he is in another room in the building. You only have to worry about him if he is in the Living Room. He can also be seen from the camera in the Kitchen. If he is in this location, Close the door. If he is hanging there for more then 8 seconds, he will enter your room. he will hang in front of you for about 15 seconds until he kills you. Mega makes a hanging rope sound when he is active. If your killed by him he will say "Its Showtime Boys" in a glitchy Voice. He is active on Nights 5 and 6 Nega Sounder Negas is also Located on the Showstage. He moves around the left side of the building. Nega will walk through the left halls and into the Kitchen. from there he will enter the vent. you can see his eyes glow red in the vent, so you know when to close it. He will linger in the vent for about 10 seconds until you close it. If you dont close it, you will get ripped apart by him. you will hear a demonic sigh when he leaves. Nega makes no sounds walking, but if you die by him he will say "Everyone i know is dead to me. Your no different." In a Demonic Voice. He is active on Nights 3 - 6 (He will also move a little bit on Night 2, but only at 5am) Omega Sounder Omega is the 3rd member of the Showstage. He moves around the right side of the building. Omega will go to the vent in the playroom. You can see him in the vent, winking at you. You can also see him in camera 3. he will leave the vent and go to your door. you then have 5 seconds to react. If he gets in your room, he will not kill you, but he will make your entire screen pink and he will say "Oh My~" really loud. This lasts until you win or die. Omega makes slight noise moving in the vent. He is active on Nights 2 - 6 Vincent Vincent is a secret character located in camera 8. When looking at camera 8, you just get a message saying No Connection, unless its Night 7. He Moves through most of the Area, Except the Right Side. He can appear in the door, the vent, and through the wall. If you stare at him for more then 3 seconds in the camera he will kill you. If he is in the door, he will stay there for 4 seconds. If he is in the vent, you will see his blue eyes glowing. You will have 4 seconds to close it. Finally, If Hes in the wall, you will see most of his body through it, and the screen will vibrate. You will just have to look at the camera quickly. You will have 3 seconds to do so. Vincent is Completely Silent, but when he is in the wall he will make an extremely loud glitching sound. He is only Active on Night 7 Error Calor Error Calor is located in the Living Quarters on Camera 10. Its very similar to Calor. To Keep Error Calor away, you must turn the heater on or off depending on the color of Its fire. If its Orange, turn the heater off, if its blue, turn the heater on. If It goes 5 Seconds without the right temperature It will enter your office and kill you immediately. It changes color Randomly. Error Calor Is Completely Silent. Its only comes out on Night 7 Error Diamond Error Diamond is Located Right Behind you, staring at you in the window. It looks like a Photo Negative Version of Diamond, but trying to prevent it from killing you is completely different. To Survive Error Diamonds Wrath, you must wind its Music Box, Which is right behind you. You do so by holding the wind button, similar to the puppet from fnaf 2. If its not playing music for more then 2 seconds you will die. Error Diamond makes no noise, unless your killed by it. If you are killed by it it says "Feel my cold hearted rage" in a very Glitchy voice It comes out on Night 7 Error Mega Error Mega Is Located everywhere. Its a Photo Negative Version of Mega Sounder. Error Mega doesn't try to attack you, but if you look at it for just one second it will kill you. It is located in every Camera except for Camera 8 and 13. Its Hanging on a rope, like Mega. It makes a loud glitchy sound when your looking at it. Its only active on Night 7